Hand In Hand
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: For Dianakko Week 2018! More fluff, angst, and more fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Back for Dianakko Week round 2! Neon and I organized it once again and I can't wait to see what other people bring to the table!**

 **Day 1: Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Hand In Hand

Chapter 1.

"Miss Kagari!"

"I said I was sorryyyy!"

"Regardless," Professor Finneran snaps. "Apologies will not complete your overdue cleaning duties on time. It's far too late for that."

"But I forgot-"

"And I found you off playing games with your friends instead. Typical of you."

"Fiiiine," Akko moans. "Just gimme extra duties tomorrow or something. I'll do it..."

"You'll do something else for me," Finneran decides. "I've been needing to collect some herbs from the forest across campus, but it seems fitting to set you on the task for the time being as punishment."

Akko actually almost perks up at the job. It sure could've been a lot worse, like cleaning the trolls' bath or re-organizing the entire library.

"Fine, I'll do it! I'll just ask Lotte to give me a ride over-"

"Oh no," Finneran stops her. "Miss Kagari, your punishment is not going to inconvenience any other student. You will _walk_ to collect the plants and back. Before sunset."

"What?!" Akko looks to the window. It's already late afternoon. "There's no way I can make it through the forest and back on time if I'm going on foot!"

"Not with that attitude," Finneran scoffs. "Now run along, Miss Kagari. If you aren't back by sundown I'll come fetch you myself."

"Gweeeh anything but thaaat..." Akko's posture slumps as she turns and trudges out of the office, closing the door behind her. "Geez, all because I forgot to clean _one_ time... Okay, well I guess it was actually like the fifth or sixth time this month but still..." She turns to begin making her way down the hall toward the doors when she spots a pair of shoes and a familiar voice speaks cooly above her bowed head.

"Goodness. What _am_ I going to do with you?"

Akko perks up immediately at the gently-teasing voice of her girlfriend.

"Dianaaaa~!" Mood instantly lifted, Akko throws both arms around her and slouches against her chest. "Save me, Diana! This punishment is no faaaair!"

"But did you not just admit that you more or less deserve it?"

"Geh... y-yeah I guess so..." Akko heaves a sigh, slouching more of her weight against Diana who holds her up, patting her back by means of reassurance.

"Now what punishment could she have assigned that could possibly be so terrible?"

Of course now that Diana's saying it like that, when Akko reveals it, it doesn't sound half as bad.

"Herb collecting..."

"That sounds doable."

"Across the campus, though! And I'm not allowed to fly or ask anyone to gimme a ride! I have to walk the whoooole waaayyy. _And_ be back before sunset..."

"Then allow me to join you."

"Eh? Really?" Akko eases back, grabbing both of Diana's hands in excitement. "You'll come with me, Diana?"

"I have no other duties to perform this evening."

Akko's face breaks out into a wide smile. But only for a second.

"But... Professor Finneran said I can't inconvenience any other students with this..."

"And it would be no inconvenience to me at all. I would be happy to accompany you Akko."

And then Akko's smile is back in a flash.

"Dianaaaa! You're the best! The best girlfriend ever!" She throws her arms around her again and starts peppering her face with kisses. Diana hastily tries to keep her back.

"A-Akko, not here!"

"Heehee, sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"Goodness..." Diana smoothes out her uniform and clears her throat. "Well if you've got to be back by sundown, we should get going."

"Right! Let's go! It'll be like going on an adventure! Or a date!"

"Must I remind you this is supposed to be a _punishment_ assignment, Akko."

"Come on, come on, Diana!" Akko isn't listening. Diana lets out a helpless sigh, as is common when she's with her girlfriend, and follows along down the hallway. Akko is all but skipping as she leads the way now, doubling back to grab Diana's hand to hold as they go.

They exit the building and stroll outside into the warm afternoon, where various other students are lounging about. There are all sorts of amused mumbles such as, "There they go again. I wonder where Akko is taking her this time," and "I can't believe Diana has time for all of her duties _and_ Akko's shenanigans."

They've been dating publicly for almost a month now, and the whole school has more or less finally gotten used to the idea. It had been a shocker for most people of course, but after getting to see the two witches together behaving in a romantic sense, everyone's hearts had melted.

Akko and Diana may have had their differences, and sometimes continue to be at-odds about one thing or another, but for the most part they have become close friends, which is what allows for such a wholehearted relationship.

It all boils down to the fact that they make each other happy, and no one can possibly ridicule a romance like that.

As Akko and Diana walk through the courtyard, Akko marching in the lead, Diana dips her head politely to every classmate she catches the eye of. Everyone smiles and giggles, wishing them well on whatever they're doing.

It doesn't take long to reach the forests, and Akko struts right on in, now unfazed by the trek ahead if she's got her girlfriend with her. She opts to think of this as a date and nothing less. As they leave the school and other students behind them, Akko slows her pace a little, turning to Diana with a grin.

"Heehee, this is so nice~"

"You have a job to complete, Akko."

"I know~ But that's not until we get across the forest! Even if the destination is a chore at least we can enjoy the journey!"

The words of wisdom sound almost comical coming from Akko's mouth. Diana can't help but smile.

"I suppose you're right."

"Right? So let's enjoy our little adventure-date!"

Akko entwines her fingers with Diana's now as they continue on through the trees.

The forests here aren't very dense. There's a good amount of space between most of the trees, and plenty of sunlight filtering through. Little animals and sprites are hurrying about on their own personal business collecting nuts and berries, surprised but undisturbed by the witches' presence. The air is calm and filled with the quietest of sounds – rustling leaves, chirping birds.

"Haaaaa~" Akko leans into Diana's side, nuzzling her shoulder as they walk. "I gotta admit, if I was alone I probably would've cheated and transformed into a bird or something to just fly there. But since I have you with me I don't wanna rush our little date~!"

"While I am glad you are enjoying yourself," Diana sighs. "You should keep in mind that you are being-"

"Punished, I know, I know~"

"What am I to do with you?"

Akko nuzzles her girlfriend's cheek as they continue on their way. They mainly stick to the level ground, but sometimes there are a few rocks to stagger over. Akko never lets go of Diana's hand as they help each other maintain their balance.

When they come to a little stream, Akko lets go of her hand to jump over the water with ease. She turns back and offers her hand out to Diana, motivating her to jump as well.

"Come on, you can do it!"

"There is no need to jump," Diana says calmly. "There are plenty of rocks to-"

"Dianaaaa! Just jump! C'mon I'll catch you! I promise!"

"Akko..."

But with Akko grinning from ear to ear at her like that, arms open wide and smiling brighter than the setting sun, Diana's heart throbs. She can't resist.

So she takes a step back and braces herself before kicking off over the stream. Akko giggles and catches her as promised, spinning her around once to keep her steady.

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

"It was... a quicker method than what I had in mind."

"C'mon Diana, just say it was fun!"

"We have a job to do, Akko." This time Diana takes her hand and begins leading her along. Akko chuckles, but doesn't tease her anymore.

The sun begins to sink over the horizon bit by bit. When the forest becomes a bit more untamed, Diana draws her wand to gently part a few bushels of brambles to allow them to pass through.

They take their time on their little hike, adventure, date, whatever it is. But it certainly doesn't feel like a punishment to either of them, that's for certain.

Finally they reach a clearing where the trees are small and there are more bushes and plants than anything else. Herbs, tall grasses, and flowers blossom in the waning sun, swayed by the breeze and faeries and other things that fly. Little moths are flitting about here and there, fireflies blinking their orange flares, tiny spores and sprites drifting up on the air. It's so peaceful, so beautiful.

For a moment neither witch moves nor speaks. But then, dutiful as ever, Diana softly breaks the silence.

"We should get to work."

But before she can move, Akko squeezes Diana's hand and tugs her back again.

"Just a sec. I wanna do something."

"Akko-"

"Please?" Her voice has grown soft, and her chestnut eyes are swimming with emotion. Diana caves and closes her eyes, giving her consent with a dip of her head.

Akko leans forward and kisses her, capturing a warm ray of sunshine between their lips.

Diana lets the thoughts of responsibilities leave her mind for a moment as she wraps her arms around Akko's waist. Akko hugs Diana's shoulders, pulling herself up to compensate for the few inches Diana has on her.

When it's time to draw back both are blushing. Akko nuzzles their noses together.

"Thanks for coming with me, Diana. I'm glad I'm not an inconvenience."

"Never." Diana seals the promise with another soft kiss. "Now then, let us get this job completed so we can make it back before our deadline."

"Right!"

The fireflies and faeries swirl and flit about, making space for the witches, inviting them in as they head across the grassy clearing hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **A/N: As much as I love the slow-burn of crushes confessing to each other, there's always something nice about pre-established relationships too! All of the following chapters will connect via the storylines!**

 **Next theme: Danger**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't have an adventure without a little peril, now can you?**

 **Day 2: Danger**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Akko and Diana stay close to one another as they begin gathering herbs.

By some miracle Akko had learned which plants were which, for the most part. Maybe it was from actual studying or maybe it was from having this punishment enough times to commit them to memory. Either way she plucks and tugs at the grasses and plants before stuffing them inside her sash alongside her wand for safekeeping.

Diana helps collect some for Professor Finneran, but also takes a selection for herself.

They're finished within just a few minutes. Akko wanders over to her girlfriend and lets out a long sigh.

"All that time it took us to get here and now it's already over..."

"We have a deadline," Diana reminds her. "It's best we're on our way."

"Guess so." Akko takes Diana's hand and leans in to peck her cheek again.

They leave the clearing of purple twilight behind them and begin making their way back through the forest, which has hazed over with a shade of yellowish-green somewhere between sunset and dusk. Akko doesn't even feel dejected about her so-called punishment anymore. It was definitely more of a reward since Diana came with her.

"Thanks again, Diana. I'm sure I would've messed something up or gotten lost or been late if I was on my own."

"You give yourself too little credit, Akko. I am certain you would have been just fine."

For whatever reason hearing that from Diana makes Akko's lips curl up a little bashfully. Just like that snowy night in the cafe, Diana has faith in Akko when she has next to none in herself.

Feeding off the positive vibes, Akko begins to skip a little bit. With the light fading Diana tightens her grip on her hand.

"Careful. Watch your-"

" _Uwaah_ -?!"

Right on cue Akko takes a tumble headlong into a bush. Diana tries to pull her back but is a second too late. Akko crashes into the bush with her free arm flailing.

Immediately it's clear she's disturbed something. Movement is all around the witches, pale white wings flapping and fluttering frantically as soft tiny bodies take off in a panic.

As Diana helps Akko right herself, she recognizes the creatures and quickly steps in front of Akko.

"Stay back."

"Huh? D-Diana, what are those things?"

"Luna moths. But not just any kind." Diana draws her wand swiftly and puts up a barrier. That tells Akko loud and clear that they aren't ordinary bugs.

"A-Are they dangerous?"

"They are... extremely rare. Endangered even. Not unlike nocturnal versions of your Pappiliodya. They roost for long periods of time, absorbing as much magical energy as possible so they may eventually have enough strength to take off and make their migration. However... once they awaken they cannot rest again until they've flown to their destination some thousands of leagues away."

"W-What? They can't go back to sleep and keep building up their magic?" Akko looks up at the hundreds of moths flapping ardently all around them. "What happens if they don't gather enough magical energy to make the journey?"

"...Then they will die."

"What?! No way! You said they're endangered, right? That can't be..." Dismay courses through Akko as she looks around at all of the beautiful white-green luna moths, sparkling with moonlight and magic. "S-So if I hadn't disturbed the nest... they would've built up enough magic to make the migration... But now that they're awake they might not have enough...?"

Diana looks away. "...It is possible."

"No..." Akko feels a surge of guilt and helplessness rising up like acid in her stomach. "I-It was an accident..."

As she looks now she can see some of the moths are already faltering, too weak to even stay within the forest, let alone make a journey that's thousands of miles away. She grips Diana's arm desperately.

"Th-There's gotta be something we can do! We can't just let them die!"

"I agree." With this Diana cancels her barrier. Immediately the moths are drawn to the natural magical energy of the witches and begin to rally around them. Diana presses Akko back a step.

"Stay back. They will take magic from anything they can if they are in this desperate state. With your magic already compromised as it is, it could put you at risk." Diana lets go of Akko now and takes a step forward herself. "I, however, have plenty to spare."

"Wh-What?" A different kind of fear grips Akko's heart. The resolve in Diana's voice is dangerous. Akko knows she's already far beyond the point of letting her mind be changed. "D-Diana, hold on-"

"It is all right, Akko."

With this Diana puts away her wand and turns to the moths. Hungrily, desperately, they swarm all around her, drawing magic from her essence. There's an abundance of it, enough to fuel them as much in a moment as roosting for several seasons to take magic from the earth would have.

Diana closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she willingly lets them take her magic. It's terrifying to feel it being sucked away little by little. It feels like her very soul is being taken. But she's confident she'll have enough to sustain the moths and herself.

Akko watches in a mixture of horror and awe as the beautiful moths dance around Diana, drawing trickles of her energy out. The more magic they acquire the more brightly their wings glow in the moonlight.

Akko holds her ground, wanting to disrupt them but knowing it could kill the endangered species if she interferes before they are strong enough to begin their migration. Diana trusts in her own magic, and Akko trusts her. She _believes_ in her.

But that doesn't mean she isn't clutching her hands together and practically biting her knuckles in her worry.

The moths continue to take quietly from Diana. It's such a silent process that even if it were taking place in the center of Luna Nova, no one would be alerted to it but for the sight of it. There's a faint flutter of soft wings on the air as they flit about, now becoming increasingly more energized.

Eventually they begin flying off one by one up toward the sky. Akko can't stay put any longer. Diana is nearly swaying where she stands.

Akko draws her wand and hurries forward to support her, catching her right before she falls.

 _"Etrex!"_

Akko casts a small spell, waving her wand gently. It creates a small burst of magic that is carried upward on a draft of air. The moths take the last of what they need from that and finally leave the witches, taking off vibrantly toward the moon.

A withering breath falls from Diana's lips as she collapses into Akko's arms.

"Diana?!" Akko sheathes her wand and holds her girlfriend up with both arms. But Diana is too weak to stand on her own, so Akko takes a knee and brings her to the ground, holding her up. She can feel her trembling, as if losing so much of her magic at once had drained the warmth from her blood. Diana struggles to open her eyes, and even when she speaks she sputters.

"Ah- Akko..."

Akko's nearly on the verge of tears as she pulls her close into a tight hug.

"Geez, that was dangerous! They took too much, Diana!"

"It... It is all right... my magic... will return to me in a few days' time..." She exhales, shaking softly in Akko's arms. "I am... merely glad to help them along their way..."

Akko sniffles and cradles the back of Diana's head.

"Dummy... you should think about yourself, too..."

To this Diana can't find the words or breath to respond. She can only close her eyes, resting limply in Akko's lap, savoring her warmth. She's still shivering as though it were the dead of winter. Akko squeezes her tighter.

"We've gotta go back. Can you stand?" Akko puts a hand on the small of Diana's back and tries to ease her up. But Diana can't even get halfway to her feet.

"I... am afraid not..."

Akko bites her lip as she glances around them. If Professor Finneran keeps her word she'll be sending out a search party for Akko soon due to her being tardy with the herbs now. But with how badly Diana is still shaking, how desperately and weakly she is clinging to Akko's shoulders and trying to catch her breath, Akko isn't willing to risk waiting.

"I've gotta get you back..."

She considers transforming into a horse or deer, something large enough to support Diana's weight, yet small enough to be quick in getting back. Her only fear is that Diana is too weak to be able to hold on.

So that leaves Akko with only one option – to stay in her proper form where she has the arms to keep hold of her.

By now Diana's eyes have closed once again, and even when Akko calls for her she doesn't open them. Akko pushes the fear away and digs up her trademark vigor instead.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you this time."

She leans down and kisses Diana's forehead. Then Akko gets to putting Diana on her back, arranging her in the typical piggyback position, letting Diana's arms drape across her shoulders and around her neck while she grabs onto her legs. It's her hope that this position will serve to keep Diana as warm as possible.

Akko heaves herself to her feet, staggering only a little before she immediately begins making her way back through the forest. She can hear Diana's breath wheezing meekly at the side of her neck, feel the dull, tired beat of her heart pressed against her back.

Akko focuses on Diana's pulse, matching her footsteps to it to keep herself on track as she makes the journey back to Luna Nova. As she trudges onward, she tilts her head slightly, brushing her cheek against Diana's.

"I've got you. Promise."

* * *

 **A/N: It really is too easy to get Diana hurt ;w; Thank goodness she has Akko!**

 **Next theme: Laughter**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Laughter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Typically, the journey back seems to take only half the amount of time of the journey there, but in Akko's case it's the reverse. The process of going on her little stroll to the clearing with Diana had felt like it had flown by all too quickly, since she'd been enjoying herself so much.

So naturally the desperate trek home, with Diana despondent on her back, was all the more harrowing and seemed to take three times longer than it should have.

By the time the buildings are in sight, Akko is all but running, doing her best not to jostle her girlfriend.

Sensing the change in motion rouses Diana from her state of unconsciousness. As she opens her eyes and finds herself on Akko's back with Luna Nova in sight once again, she pieces things together.

"Akko..."

At the sound of Diana's voice, Akko gasps and skids to a frantic halt.

"Diana? I-I'm sorry! Was I going too fast? Are you okay?"

"For the most part. You may let me down, Akko."

"Huh? A-Are you sure? Can you stand? At least lemme get you inside first."

Akko's thankful for the late hour if only for the fact that there's no one else in the hallways. She kicks one of the entrance doors open and carefully slips inside, making absolutely sure the door won't bump Diana. Akko immediately turns toward the dorms. Diana protests.

"Akko-"

"I'm bringing you back to your room."

"Akko, I'm well enough to stand now. Let me down."

Akko pauses, skeptical, but does as she asks. She crouches down and lets Diana off, quickly standing straight up again so she can turn around and support her. Diana sways only a little bit and does need to hold onto Akko a bit for balance. Akko pulls her into a frantic embrace.

"Diana, I was so worried! What if you'd... if you'd lost your magics again...?"

Diana flinches in her arms. She has to admit the possibility had crossed her mind as well. But she brushes the thought aside.

"My strength will return fully in a few days' time. When we cast spells we use a fraction of our magical energy, but gradually regain what we've lost through eating and sleeping. The same is true for what happened tonight. Only it was more akin to casting a hundred spells all at once."

"What would you have done if you'd depleted your magic altogether?!" Akko demands. "You could've gone into a coma or something!" She squeezes her more tightly in defiance of the thought. Diana lifts her arms, still shaking slightly, as she hugs Akko's shoulders.

"I apologize, Akko. I never meant to upset you."

"You don't have to apologize," Akko mumbles into her collar. "Just get better as quickly as you can."

"I will." Diana smiles, resting her chin on Akko's shoulder, folding both arms across her back.

They hold each other there for a moment, hidden behind a jutting corner of the hallway. When they both feel well enough to ease apart, Diana motions to the herbs Akko has tucked into her sash.

"You'd best turn those in to Professor Finneran, lest she come hunting for you tonight."

"Let her. I'm not gonna leave you alone when you're like this, Diana. You need to go back and rest."

"And I shall. But first allow me to accompany you to the office to prove I'm fit enough to do so."

Akko pouts. She knows Diana will come with her regardless of what she wants her to do. At least if Akko gets ride of the plants and completes the assignment now she won't have to worry about Finneran coming for her.

So she begrudgingly accepts the fact that she'll have to see the cranky old witch again tonight. But when she slips her arm around the small of Diana's back, it's gentle and caring.

"Lean on me. And if you need a break from walking just tell me."

"I certainly will."

Diana would've liked to think she could make it a far as the office without having to cling onto Akko's back, but she'd given up more magic than she'd initially thought. Her steps are swaying slightly, and her vision blurs in and out of focus. More than once she has to quietly request they pause. Each time Akko steps close to hug her, letting Diana feel the warmth and support of her body until she's steady once again.

They make it to Professor Finneran's office, where Diana leans against the wall and opts to wait outside. Akko leaves her with a kiss and hurries into the room, not listening at all to Finneran's chiding about being tardy. She simply dumps the herbs onto her desk with a rushed, "Here I finished the assignment bye" and scurries back out, closing the door behind herself before further chastisement can reach her.

She finds Diana right where she'd left her and hurries over to wrap her arm around her again. Diana kisses her cheek in return. Akko spares a moment to brush their noses together briefly, then turns them back the way they'd come.

"C'mon. You need to rest and recover."

As they set off once again with Akko supporting and guiding their pace, Diana feels her heart flutter a bit. She's often the one taking charge and taking care of Akko. But these few times when Akko takes absolute control and is determined to take care of Diana make the white-haired witch feel flattered. She'd never accept being a burden, but Akko never makes her feel that way, even if she truly might be.

Diana does her best to keep pace with her, though it's Akko who keeps slowing down to compensate for Diana's gait. She leaves Diana only briefly to rush to the cafeteria when they are near it, grabbing a bottle of water and bringing it back to her girlfriend, begging her to drink. Diana does as much as she can manage and Akko finishes the rest before tossing the bottle to a nearby waste bin. She misses, and Diana makes her go pick it up and dispose of it properly.

After that it's just a few more minutes before they make it to the dorms, and then Diana's suite. The lights have been dimmed with curfew passed, and all is quiet. Diana pushes through into her own room. Akko makes a move to follow, and Diana turns back to her.

"Akko, you needn't stay here. I'll be all right."

"Nope. I'm staying."

"Akko-"

"I'm staying, Diana."

Diana knows she herself can sometimes be equally as stubborn, and she sympathizes with Akko on that. But for now she lets Akko into the darkened suite without a fight.

Hannah and Barbara are asleep in their beds, which Akko is glad for. If they found out something had happened to Diana while Akko was with her, they would've bit her head off.

Akko guides Diana across the room, avoiding the furniture and tip-toeing around the bookshelf to Diana's space.

There's a little spell they cast whenever they decide to spend the night together, one that forms a barrier of the senses at the edge of the bookshelf so that Hannah and Barbara or anyone else can't enter without permission. It allows Akko and Diana more intimate moments without interruption or fear of being seen or heard. They can speak as loudly as they please without risk of waking Diana's teammates.

Akko casts that spell now, relieved when they finally make it to Diana's bed. She sits down with her on the edge, still supporting most of her girlfriend's weight.

"We made it," Akko sighs. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, as you might imagine. But all right."

"Are you sure? You're still shivering a little."

"That's nothing that a good night's rest won't fix."

Akko is relieved just in hearing Diana talk about sleep. She nuzzles her cheek again, hugging her around the waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Diana wraps both arms around her shoulders again.

"Thank you for the concern, Akko. I truly do appreciate it." After a moment they ease apart. Diana begins taking off her shoes, but just doing that much seems to exhaust her. "I fear I'll be sleeping in this tonight," she mutters, looking over her uniform.

"You have a spare, right? Just wear that tomorrow. Or better yet, don't come to class. Just rest."

"We will have to see about that."

Akko takes her own shoes off as well before giving Diana another hug. She slowly pushes her down onto the bed, pinning her there softly. Diana sighs, sounding more enervated than ever. Akko cuddles up to her side, draping an arm across her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Diana positions her own arm across Akko's back and keeps her close. Akko nuzzles against her shoulder.

"You were so cool out there tonight, saving those moths. But you put yourself in danger because of it. Because _I_ tripped and woke them up. It's my fault..."

"Akko." Diana speaks her name sternly, a warning. "Please do not blame yourself for my actions."

"But-"

"Hush. Else I will have to give you something else to think about."

As she says this, Diana lets her arm trail down Akko's back. She glides her fingers over the brunette's side unsuspectingly before making a surprise attack. She presses her fingers in at Akko's hip, causing her to yelp and jerk.

"Uwaaaah-?!" Akko flops around in place from the unexpected tickle, shuddering against Diana as she recovers from the shock. "D-Diana?! What the heck was that?!"

Diana gets a chuckle from her reaction – the exact kind of reaction she'd been hoping for.

"Nothing at all. Just a slip of the hand."

"Why you- I'll show you a slip of the hand!"

Diana had known when she'd done it she'd be prompting a war, and she's willing to accept that punishment now if it means Akko forgets her guilt.

Akko begins her attack instantly, wiggling her fingers across Diana's stomach, making her girlfriend jolt and twitch as she tries to protect herself to no avail.

Usually Diana is a tough nut to crack. But after what had happened this afternoon it doesn't take much for Akko to start earning giggles from her.

Even though they have their sound barrier up and can be as loud as they want to, Diana tries to suppress her laughter as always. Akko pushes herself up onto her elbows so she can attack more efficiently. Diana, with her cheeks already flushed, tries to turn onto her side, but Akko easily grabs her and pushes her back.

"Wooow~ Diana. Is this all it's gonna take tonight~?"

"A-Akko please-"

"You started it~ I hope you're prepared for the consequences!"

Akko dives in again, pinning Diana beneath her and tickling her mercilessly. As her hands work on disarming her girlfriend, Akko peppers kisses all over her cheeks and forehead.

But even in her weakened state, Diana puts up a good fight. She manages to tickle Akko in return a few times, making her shriek and freeze up. Diana even manages to turn the tables and pin Akko down for a moment to get her revenge.

Their side of the room fills with laughter and stays that way for several minutes. Akko's louder guffaws and shrieks nearly drown out Diana's softer, more refined chuckles, but there's never one voice without the other.

Before long Akko has regained her position and pushed Diana back down, hovering over her, hair a frazzled mess and uniform wrinkled. Diana looks much the same, only to a lesser degree; even when she's frazzled she's still refined somehow.

Akko pants heavily, occasional little wheezes of laughter coming out as she grabs Diana's wrists. With her hands immobilized Diana can't attack, and with her own hands occupied neither can Akko. They've come to a truce.

Akko catches her breath rather loudly, then waits a moment for Diana to do the same. She has her head turned to one side so her soft wavy hair covers half her face, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. As the vigor in Akko's blood fades away she has to appreciate the sight of Diana like this, so pretty and defenseless.

But that's okay. Because Akko will protect her.

Once she's composed herself somewhat, Akko reaches out gently to clear the hair from Diana's face, tucking it tenderly behind her ear.

"Sorry. You were already so exhausted..."

Diana's eyes flutter open once again as she turns her head, looking directly up at her girlfriend.

"I will forgive you, under one condition."

"What's that?"

Smiling, Diana reaches up to cup her face, pulling Akko down for a deep, breathless kiss. Akko crouches over her, distributing her weight evenly over Diana's body.

There are still a few giggles between them as they part from the kiss and get to trailing their lips across whatever skin they can access.

It isn't much longer after that when Akko hears a thin sigh from Diana, and the kisses on her cheek come to a stop. The white-haired witch can barely keep her eyes open anymore. Akko smiles tenderly and brushes their noses together.

"Time for bed, Diana."

"Mm..."

The fact that Diana can't even reply verbally shows just how tired she is.

Akko lets out a big yawn as well as she lies herself down over her. Diana hugs her back softly, curling her fingers into Akko's uniform as the brunette settles against her. Diana isn't shivering anymore, but Akko is still intent on keeping her warm.

"Night, Diana."

Akko kisses her forehead, then her lips one last time. Diana barely has the strength to respond.

"Goodnight... Akko..."

Akko watches in satisfaction as her exhausted girlfriend drifts off to sleep, her breath slow and even. As her body relaxes and recuperates, her magics will have the opportunity to reconfigure and arrange themselves.

Akko admires the sleepy sight of Diana for a moment longer before lying down over her, pressing an ear to her chest to listen. Her pulse drums softly in her collar, and the more Akko listens the more comfortable she gets.

She closes her eyes, lips still curved into a big lazy smile as she follows Diana into slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: My rule with angst is that it must always be balanced or overshadowed with an equal or greater amount of fluff and happiness.**

 **Next theme: Pampering Akko**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Pampering Akko.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Akko is certain to check on and take care of Diana as much as necessary over the next couple of days.

Luckily Diana builds back up just enough magical energy to be able to perform when called on in classes so none of the professors suspect anything is amiss. Akko is the only one who knows, so it's her responsibility to take care of Diana as she recovers.

She's always waiting for the moment Hannah and Barbara scamper off together and leave Diana for a second. Akko sneaks in, asks Diana if she's all right, peppers her with quick kisses, and then is off once again. She also brings her food while she's studying and checks up on her during her patrols.

Within several days Diana can tell her magics have recuperated completely. And she knows it's thanks to Akko that she's healed this swiftly. Without her, Diana probably would have focused more on her patrols and her work and expended more energy, preventing her magics from recovering as quickly as they had.

She has Akko to thank and she knows it. So she wants to show her appreciation.

Which is how she gets to forming her ideas in order to express her gratitude.

She waits for Friday evening, the weekends being the main times Akko spends the nights with Diana since it means they don't have to get up early for classes.

As always, that Friday evening, Akko comes knocking on Diana's dorm room with a bag in-hand ready to spend the night. Hannah and Barbara greet and jibe at her in a friendly manner as they let her in. It had taken them a while to get used to Akko's more intimate relationship with their teammate, and they'd brooded for at least a few weeks, but now that they've gotten over it they are rather kind to her.

Akko scurries right over to hug Diana where she'd been sitting at her desk, already dressed in her robe. She digs her pajamas out of her bag and gets changed in the bathroom, and when she gets out Hannah and Barbara are already curling up in their beds.

Diana isn't in the main room any longer, so Akko hurries back behind the bookshelves to find her sitting in her bed. Akko has to admit she's a little surprised.

"Diana? You're finished studying for tonight? Usually you stay up like, two more hours and I have to beg you to come to bed!"

"You needn't worry about that this evening. I intend to sleep now." Diana shifts over to make plenty of room for Akko. The brunette puts down her bag of clothes and tiptoes almost cautiously over.

"Are you feeling okay?" She leans down and presses her forehead to Diana's. "It's not like you to... to actually _want_ to get some rest! Are you sure all your magic is back?"

"Quite sure." Diana takes Akko's hands and guides her onto the bed. "Relax, Akko. Let us have a good night's rest."

Akko cracks a smile. "Sounds good!" She wraps her arms around Diana and gently flops onto the bed with her, letting out a long happy sigh. "I love weekends~ I love getting to stay the night with you~"

"As do I."

Diana plays through Akko's hair and kisses her cheek. Akko hums and gets to reciprocating, running her hands along Diana's sides gently, not to tickle for once, but to help relax her. It's certainly rare for Diana to want to retire early, so Akko wants to make sure she's comfortable enough to commit.

Akko settles herself on top of Diana, cuddling and nuzzling and kissing her as much as possible.

Diana hugs her however she can at the current moment before Akko is ultimately shifting around again. She can hear the little giggles as Akko indulges, relishing one of the few nights they can spend alone together.

Akko lies down on top of her for a moment and sighs, feeling Diana's fingers curling at her back. But she realizes that Diana isn't doing much _back_ this evening, and it worries her a little.

As an experiment, Akko kisses her lips. Diana accepts it, but again doesn't give much back. Akko stops abruptly and sits herself up in Diana's lap. Her sudden withdrawal causes Diana to blink in surprise before pushing herself up as well.

"Akko? Is something the matter?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Are you okay, Diana?"

"Am I-? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I-I dunno..." Akko shrugs and looks down at her hands clasped nervously together. "I just... feel you haven't really been into it tonight. A-Am I being too forceful? Is it too much? You gotta tell me."

Diana is so shocked by what she's hearing that she doesn't respond for a few seconds. Her jaw drops a little as she shakes her head, realizing her own blunder.

"Akko." Tenderly, she reaches out to cup Akko's face, bringing them close until their noses are touching. "I apologize. I've worried you, when all I was trying to do was show my gratitude."

"Eh...?"

Diana nods, brushing her forehead against hers softly. "I had... wanted to repay you for taking care of me when I was unwell. My thoughts were to simply let you do as you pleased, however it was most comfortable for you. But I misjudged you once again. I apologize for worrying you."

"Y-You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're okay." Akko feels the tension in her stomach unraveling now that she understands Diana's angle. Relieved, she nuzzles her cheek before kissing it. "You don't have to show me gratitude for anything, Diana. Of course I'd take care of you when you were recovering. After all, it's my fault you-"

"Hush, now." Diana silences her with a kiss before Akko can start blaming herself again. Akko relaxes a little in her embrace and kisses back. When they part, Diana sighs. "How foolish of me. Letting you do all the work. Allow me to try again."

Diana slips out from under her and reverses things, pushing Akko down onto her back now.

The brunette yelps softly, bouncing on the mattress as she gazes up at Diana in the moonlight, her blue eyes shimmering, pale skin illuminated in the darkness, silken silver hair laced with starlight spilling down over her shoulder.

Akko feels herself freeze up like a rabbit trapped beneath a fox. But in a good way.

Diana leans over her slowly, pressing her lips first at Akko's forehead, then making her way down. Unlike Akko's more rushed, hyperactive, unfinished half-kisses, Diana plays a different game. All of her kisses are full, slow, complete. It makes every moment last, every second teetering on the edge waiting for the next.

She takes her time, so much so that it almost makes Akko want to burst from the anticipation. She does her best to relax though, getting herself used to Diana's pace. The soft lips travel along Akko's temple, then to her cheek, then repeat on the other side of her face. One kiss at a time.

Akko closes her eyes, committing the pattern to memory. Her hands cling to the sheets in giddy exasperation as Diana pulls away from the most recent kiss and starts at her forehead once again. Now she trails them down the bridge of Akko's nose and eventually to her mouth.

Akko all but gasps with relief when she's finally able to kiss her in return, unable to stop herself from throwing her arms up around Diana's shoulders, pulling her down closer. Diana resists just a little, just so they won't end up clashing teeth. She eases herself down over Akko gently, settling her weight against her chest.

Akko holds her in place, preventing her from rolling off. She holds the kiss for as long as she can, which isn't really that long.

By the time Diana senses she's at her limit and pulls back, Akko is breathless from her own vigor. Diana is only slightly worried though, smiling as she kisses Akko's cheek again. The brunette squeezes her back and opens her eyes, hair slightly frizzed.

"Diana... you're killing me..."

"But you are enjoying yourself, no?"

Akko gives her the most serious expression Diana's ever seen.

"Yes. More than anything."

And Diana bursts into a short fit of laughter. When she's finished she kisses Akko again.

"Perhaps it is time for bed now." She knows Akko enjoys cuddling together just as much as she enjoys the more active kissing, because she can relax more. Diana eases herself back and gives Akko full control. "What would be most comfortable for you? Do as you please."

"Gosh, you're really spoiling me, huh~?" Akko grins up at her, still a bit flushed from all the kissing, which makes for a comical expression. Trying to be smug when she'd just been the victim of all that attention.

Diana bites back an amused comment, reminding herself that tonight is about thanking Akko, not teasing her.

Akko hums and contemplates, thinking about how she wants to cuddle. As she ponders, Diana takes the liberty upon herself to continue kissing her softly, smoothing out the ruffled brown hair. Somewhere along the lines her hand makes its way down to Akko's stomach and begins to rub in circles.

That earns a long, loud sigh from Akko, one that tells Diana she's inclined to continue. She slips herself off to one side now and traces her palm over Akko's stomach, occasionally leaning over to kiss her here or there.

She should have known Akko would melt for tummy rubs. After all, she is essentially a dog in a witch's form.

Diana amuses herself with Akko's moans and sighs as she continues spoiling her rotten. Akko can barely speak other than to whimper out Diana's name every once in a while.

Glad to have discovered this side of Akko, Diana continues, leaning over to kiss each of her closed eyes in turn, willing her to rest.

Akko's never felt more spoiled or happy in all her life. Her whole body feels like it's on a cloud, light and fluffy and relaxed, her mind at ease.

But there's just one more thing she wants, if Diana is letting her be greedy.

With some effort, she stops herself from falling asleep just yet and opens her eyes tiredly, her lips curved into a constant smile. Diana peers down at her curiously.

"Akko?"

"Mm, just one more thing..." Reaching out, she wraps her arms around Diana again, shifting onto her side now as Diana rests on her back. Akko cuddles up into her side, resting her head on Diana's chest. "Your heart..." she mumbles. "I wanna listen..."

Diana blushes. It's always a little embarrassing for her when Akko does this, but it's twice as embarrassing when she actually voices it. She hugs Akko's back and turns her face with a slight huff.

"Very well then..."

"Hmmm~" Akko lets out a big sigh and cuddles up to her, feeling warmer and more relaxed than she can ever recall in all her life. "Thanks, Diana..."

"Hush. Go to sleep."

"Mmmm..."

It doesn't take much more than that. The soft, steady rhythm of Diana's pulse lulls Akko to sleep once again.

Diana waits until she's asleep before kissing the top of her head and closing her eyes as well.

She still has things planned for tomorrow.

But for now, this is all it needs to be.

* * *

 **A/N: I always tend to have Akko spoil Diana so doing the opposite was very enjoyable this time~ But guess what the next chapter is gonna be? You guessed it.**

 **Next theme: Pampering Diana**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As some of you may know Neon planned Dianakko Week to be on my birthday this year and the pampering Diana day is my actual birthday cuz pampering/spoiling Diana is my Favorite Thing.**

 **Day 5: Pampering Diana**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Diana continued her spoiling of Akko the following morning by letting the brunette sleep in as long as she wanted, which was nearly noontime. Diana couldn't stay in bed that long with chores to do, so she slipped away early and got things done, then brought back breakfast for when Akko did eventually wake.

Once she'd changed and gotten ready for the day, Diana took her on a broom-ride across campus, and even treated her to a miniature private magic show, during which she transformed herself into various animals.

Akko was nearly beside herself with joy at that. She always loved watching Diana perform magic, but she rarely ever transformed herself. Every animal she took the form of always looked just as legitimate and twice as majestic as a genuine one.

Diana even took requests from Akko about what animal she should become for her: a horse, a tiger, a swan, and so on. It was both to prove to Akko that Diana had fully recovered her magics, and to thank her for helping her in her recovery.

By the end of it all Akko was begging for "just one more!" transformation, but she'd already requested so many she couldn't think of any others.

So she ended up tackling Diana – who at the time had been in the form of a white wolf – onto the ground in a big hug. Diana had transformed back immediately to both scold Akko and hide her face in her shoulder due to how hard she was blushing.

Akko was giddy all day long, soaking up her day of spoiling from Diana. She requested another broom-ride in the evening and spent the whole time cuddling up to Diana's back even more so than she had during their daytime flight.

They ate supper together after that, and by the time they got back to the dorm rooms, Diana was pleasantly exhausted from the day, while Akko still had energy to spare. Diana hushed her as they got back to the suite, finding Hannah and Barbara already in bed.

Diana showered first while Akko lounged on the couch, enjoying the cup of tea her girlfriend had so dutifully prepared for her.

 _It was about this time last night when Diana started pampering me. She's been doing whatever I ask all day. She even let me eat dessert before dinner! It's only fair I repay the favor!_

With her mind made up on what she was going to do, now she just needed to consider how to do it.

Diana emerges from the bathroom a moment later, dressed in her robes and running a towel through her hair. Akko gets the idea to dry her hair for her, but Diana picks up her wand and dries it off instantly with a quick heating spell. Akko deflates into the couch and gets to thinking some more.

"Akko?" Diana comes up behind her and rests both hands on her shoulders. "You should shower."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"I insist." Diana leans over to kiss Akko atop the head, then retreats to her desk, rousing the little sprite in the lamp to give light.

Akko mulls it over as she showers too, trying to think of things she can do to start repaying Diana for the repayment.

Her next idea is to make Diana a cup of tea. She hurries through her shower, drying off and dressing in a minute flat before scurrying back out in the main room. But to her disappointment Diana already has a cup of tea sitting at her desk.

Akko puffs up her cheeks into a giant pout and mopes silently to herself, trying to think of something else she can do instead. She plops down onto the couch, crossing her arms to mumble and think for a few minutes.

She glances over at her girlfriend diligently reading across the room, her posture as stiff and perfect as ever. Akko watches her for a little while, admiring her from afar as she entertains thoughts of what she can do. She waits until Diana has finished sipping at her tea before she calls out for her.

"Hey, Dianaaa~ Come sit here with meeeee~"

Diana jumps slightly, as though she's been pulled from a trance. Looking back at Akko, her eyes are wide with surprise.

"My apologies, I did not mean to ignore you. I simply got invested..."

"That's okay. But wouldn't it be a _lot_ more comfortable if you 'got invested' in that book over here~?" Akko pulls her wand out from her bag with her folded-up uniform and casts a small lighting spell, providing enough brightness for Diana to read by, but not enough to wake Hannah and Barbara.

Diana thanks the sprite in the lamp and has it extinguish the light, picks up her book, and then makes her way over to the couch. Akko wiggles over to make plenty of room for her.

As soon as Diana sits down with the book in her lap, Akko cuddles up to her side, wrapping an arm around the small of her back.

"See~? Isn't this muuuch more comfy?"

"I suppose I cannot argue with that statement."

But in spite of how Akko cuddles up to her and slumps her weight against Diana lazily, Diana's posture remains perfectly erect as she scans the book in her lap. Akko subtly tries to ease her back enough to lean against the couch cushions, but Diana doesn't budge. It isn't even a conscious refusal; Akko can tell she just naturally needs to sit up straight.

 _How can she relax like that?! It's so stifling!_

Akko wraps both arms around Diana's waist and slouches against her side, then gets to thinking about other ways she might be able to repay her.

She internally debates one idea after another with herself and shoots them all down. Everything she thinks of can only be done outside of the room, on a date or at some other location. She wants to do something for her _now!_

 _Dang it! What can I do for her? What can I..._

As she struggles for an answer, Diana actually gives her one.

Until now it's been quiet in the room, save for Diana's soft breathing and the occasional turn of a page. But now Diana lets out a tiny yawn, which ends up as more of a sigh. Akko perks up instantly.

"Diana, are you tired?"

"Not very. I could stand to read a bit more."

"That's no good, Diana! You've gotta listen to your body!" Akko pushes the book closed and puts it on the table, then cancels her lighting spell.

"Akko, I assure you-"

"No, no! _I_ assure _you_ , Diana! It's time for bed!"

Her eyes are sparkling with that familiar determination again, the kind Diana knows she can't win against. She sighs again.

"Very well. Then let us-"

"Nope! 'Us' nothing! I'll take care of it!"

"Eh? Akko, what-"

"Just sit back and relax, Diana! I got this!" Akko jumps up from the couch and stretches herself out quickly before leaning back down over her girlfriend. Before Diana can react or protest, Akko scoops her up into her arms princess style, grinning from her accomplishment. "See? I'll carry you to bed, Diana!"

"A-Akko!" she yelps. "I can walk by myself-"

"I know you can, but I wanna carry yooooou. Can't I? I promise I won't drop you!"

"How reassuring..." Diana angles her face away so Akko can't make out her expression. "Very well... But make haste!"

"Diana, you're too funny~"

Akko leaves everything else behind and takes Diana around the bookshelf, past the little barrier for their privacy. She isn't heavy at all, as Akko expected.

Once she reaches the bed she lays Diana down gently on her back. When she pulls away she finds her blushing, hair strewn across her face. Akko leans down to kiss her lips, then tucks her hair aside.

"Diana, you're so pretty."

"Hush." Diana turns over onto her side, giving Akko her back. Akko chuckles and climbs up next to her. She trails a finger along Diana's side, making her jolt.

"Diana, there's something I wanna do. Can I?"

"Will anything I say be able to stop you?"

"If you don't like it, just tell me to stop." With this, Akko carefully pushes her girlfriend the rest of the way over, so she's lying completely on her stomach. Akko grabs the pillow and pulls it closer to Diana, who glances curiously back at her from over her shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this, Akko?"

"Just relax, Diana! I wanna give you a massage!"

Her cheeks darken another shade of pink.

"M-Massage?"

"Yeah! You're always so tense and stiff, Diana! Always sitting up straight in class or on a field trip or on your patrols. It's gotta be killing you!"

"Akko, the concern is appreciated, but I don't-"

"Shhh!" Akko dips down and silences her with a kiss. "Just lemme do this! You just relax, got it?"

"Akko-" But Diana stops upon seeing that determined sparkle again. She sighs, folding her arms over the pillow and turning her face away again, accepting her fate. "Then do as you wish."

Victorious, Akko sidles into position, kneeling next to her as she cracks her fingers and prepares herself.

"Ah! B-But if you really don't like it just tell me to stop anytime!"

"Yes, yes..."

At last Akko begins, reaching out to rest her hands on Diana's shoulders. Immediately she can feel Diana tense up at the contact. Akko lessens the pressure of her hands.

"It's okay, Diana. It's just me!"

"I am aware..."

"Then just relax! Take a deeeeeep breath!"

Akko doesn't move for a minute. She waits until she can feel Diana inhale and then exhale, her shoulders rising and falling beneath Akko's palms.

Then she gets to work.

She doesn't squeeze hard or apply too much pressure, not knowing just how delicate Diana might be and not wanting to hurt her. Akko rubs her hands in circles over her shoulder blades to loosen her muscles a bit, then starts pressing her thumbs in here and there.

Diana is nearly frozen solid, both confused and pleased by the odd contact to her back. She's never experienced anything quite like this before, but she trusts Akko. So she buries her face into the pillow and does her best to relax.

Akko can tell she's trying, but Diana is just such an on-edge person by nature. She knows she's going to have to work for it in order to bring down her defenses.

She rolls her hands into fists and gently presses her knuckles in, applying and relieving pressure in a sort of predictable rhythm so Diana can get used to it.

Akko alternates between using her knuckles and her palms, rubbing and assuaging the tension away little by little. Just about every muscle is knotted and taut, and each time she begins massaging them she feels Diana jolt beneath her.

Akko presses down gently around the sore areas rather than onto them directly. She pauses to brush Diana's hair away, collecting it aside over one shoulder, though she still can't see her face. She feels Diana breathing a bit raggedly beneath her and pauses.

"Diana? Are you okay?" Akko runs her palms up and down her back fretfully. "Sh-Should I stop?"

A few seconds pass with no response. Then, Akko feels Diana let out a long breath.

"I... did not say that..."

And Akko feels herself filling up with glee from the tips of her toes.

"Really?! I can keep going? Are you sure? Ahh, b-but don't forget to breathe, Diana! I feel like you're forgetting sometimes..."

Diana continues concealing her expression and says nothing more. Akko rubs her shoulder gently for a moment, waiting until she can feel her breathing regularly again before continuing her massage.

She spends a lot of time on Diana's shoulders and upper back, since that's where most of the gnarled muscles are. Using both her hands and sometimes her elbows, Akko eases away the knots one at a time.

Diana isn't very vocal about it. In fact, she isn't vocal at all. So Akko has to pay great attention to her body, adjusting her technique depending on how tense or relaxed Diana is. Whenever she feels her shift slightly, Akko always eases back and lets her move however is most comfortable for her, though she never does reveal her expression.

Akko pauses everyone few minutes to remind Diana to inhale, as she really does seem to be forgetting sometimes as she gets caught up in the sensations and the warmth of Akko's hands on her back.

Diana had never expected it to feel this good. She can feel the stiffness and soreness melting away beneath Akko's touch, as if she's using some kind of healing spell on her. But there's not an ounce of magic involved, and that astounds her even more.

Akko seems to know exactly where to place her hands, and where to avoid placing them. She seems to know just how lightly or hard to push; enough to ease the pain but not enough to create more.

Diana does her best to stay relaxed and limp so Akko can work, but she still makes absolutely sure not to reveal her face. She knows her cheeks must be horribly pink right now, her hair frazzled, her breath unsteady. She's an absolute mess, but it feels heavenly.

Since Akko is receiving no protest from her girlfriend she continues massaging her shoulder blades, spreading her fingers out to cover as much as possible. From what she can tell she's gotten most of the knots now. There's only a bit of tightness she can still feel toward the center of Diana's back. Akko rolls her knuckles around the spot in a brushing motion, then uses her palm to push in.

But she must push just a little too hard this time, because all at once Diana gasps and her entire body tenses up, her nails digging into the pillow, back arching. Immediately Akko stops.

"S-Sorry! Diana, are you okay? I-I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry!" She clasps her hands together nervously before reaching out to gently rub her back.

Gradually, Diana relaxes again, but she doesn't reply. Akko bites her lip.

"Diana? Diana? Does it hurt?"

She waits. Diana's only response is a small shaking of her head from side to side. Akko feels a little better.

"Y-You're okay?"

A sigh.

"Yes..."

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! Y-You've gotta speak up, Diana! If I'm hurting you, you've gotta tell me!" She trails her fingers gently through Diana's hair, wishing she'd show her face. "Diana...?"

The white-haired witch continues hiding her expression for a moment. But she can tell Akko's troubled and wants to see her. So Diana opens her eyes, bracing herself for the embarrassment from how red she knows her face probably is. She only peeks out slightly from behind her forearm and glances up at her.

"It is fine, Akko."

The brunette perks up again, relieved to finally be seeing her eyes again.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red, Diana!"

"And who do you think is to blame for that?" A second later she hides her face once again. Akko cracks a smile.

"Awww, Diana, are you embarrassed? That's so cute!"

"I still have enough magic in me to toss you out the window."

"Eep! R-Right, sorry." Akko grins, glad she hasn't hurt her physically - perhaps only her pride a bit. After a moment, she starts moving her hand up and down Diana's back again. "Can I keep going?"

She waits. Diana takes another breath.

"Very well..."

Akko swallows back a squeal before getting back to work. Just knowing Diana is relaxed enough to the point of being embarrassed about it motivates Akko to pamper her even more. She'll do it all night if Diana lets her.

But for now she avoids the sore spot on her back and instead moves downward, pressing in over Diana's sides and ribs, rubbing up and down and back and forth.

She knows it's all a bit overwhelming for Diana, who has never been touched in such a way, so Akko is sure to pause frequently to give her time to adjust. She makes her way down to the small of Diana's back and leans her weight onto her palms. Almost immediately she feels several little cracks.

But even more surprising than that is the sound Diana makes.

"Ah-!"

It isn't a sound of pain, but more of relief. Until now she'd been biting back all the noises that wanted to work their way up, but just this once she fails to. And of course she regrets it instantly.

"Oh my gosh!" Akko gapes. "Diana, th-that was so _cute!_ "

"The window is already unlocked-"

"Eep! Sorry, sorry!"

Akko does her best to contain herself and continues focusing on the massage, kneading her fingers into her girlfriend's back. She pushes her palms down and rubs gently, traveling up and down from the small of her back to the tops of her shoulders.

Only when she feels Diana has completely relaxed once again does Akko gradually make her way back to the final sore spot. She takes care not to apply too much pressure this time, easing some weight onto the area of tightness, assuaging it little by little. She pauses frequently to give Diana time to breathe and adjust, repeatedly asking if she's okay before continuing.

It takes a few more minutes, but Akko can tell the last couple tense muscles in Diana's back are finally unraveling, allowing her to relax more and more. Akko gives one last little push, coaxing a sigh from Diana that's longer and more relieved than anything she's heard yet. Akko withdraws her hands and shakes them out, rotating her wrists with a grin.

"There! How does it feel, Diana?"

The other witch doesn't move for a long moment, keeping her face buried in her hair and pillow. Akko chuckles and pats her back softly.

"You're okay, right? Diana?"

With Akko's prompting Diana finally manages to turn herself over onto her back, revealing her flushed cheeks and relaxed expression. Her chest deflates with another sigh, eyes fluttering barely open as she lifts her arms up to lock them around Akko's shoulders.

"Would you please be quiet? I am fine." Even her attempt to sound irritable and chiding doesn't work due to the calm smile on her lips. She closes her eyes again and pulls Akko down on top of herself. "Go to sleep now, Akko..."

Akko nuzzle her cheek, burrowing into the side of her neck.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you? I'm glad! I'll do this more often!"

Akko plants a small kiss on Diana's cheek and waits for some kind of bashful response. But her soft breathing and relaxed grip tell Akko she's already fallen fast asleep.

Akko grins, glad that she's managed to spoil and pamper her girlfriend properly. She stretches out her legs a bit before hugging Diana's stomach, snuggling up against her side and shoulder. Akko is proud of herself for what a good job she did.

Diana sleeps soundly through the night and even through her alarm the next morning. When she does finally wake she mumbles chastisement to the drooling brunette on her stomach.

"You are very lucky I did not have a patrol this morning." And then she bends forward to kiss Akko's head. "Thank you."

Diana lays back down, realizing just how comfortable it is for her to move around now after Akko's treatment. She feels like she's drifting on a cloud, warm with sunlight. As thanks she lets her girlfriend sleep as long as she likes that morning.

* * *

 **A/N: God I could use a massage right about now jshdfjhskjdfa**

 **Next theme: Anniversary.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Anniversary**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

More often than not, Akko neglects to remember important dates. She never remembers the days for exams or field trips, which causes her to often be late to them and thus get into trouble with her professors.

But there was one important date she'd sworn on her Chariot cards she'd remember, and that was the day Diana and herself started dating. She quietly kept track of every day since then so she wouldn't miss their six-month anniversary. But she didn't let on that she remembered, because she wanted to surprise Diana with it.

Of course their anniversary would end up being on a school day, so Akko was limited in what she could do by means of celebration. But she has a good idea of what she wants to give Diana.

She'd made preparations and practiced diligently several weeks in advance, bringing her to the present day where she's confident enough in what she has planned to be giddy about it. And of course Sucy's been teasing her for weeks on end, and Lotte has been chiding Sucy while motivating Akko in her endeavors.

By the day of their 6-month anniversary, Akko believes she's ready. But still, she doesn't let on that she's remembered the important date. She wants to surprise her girlfriend.

So she goes through the school day as per usual, stealing glances and blowing kisses at Diana from across the room, grabbing her hand and skipping next to her when they are in the hallways, and pulling her around the corner for a kiss whenever they are alone.

It's during lunchtime when Diana and Akko have both slipped away from the cafeteria at the same time to share a moment together in the hallway when Akko asks her question.

"Hey, Diana?" She eases back from the kiss they'd been engaged in, resting her forehead against hers. "Do you have a patrol this afternoon?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know around what time you'd be free."

"I would say not before 8PM."

"Okay! Then can I come find you at 8 then?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great! Then it's a date!" Akko dives back in for another kiss, squeezing Diana in a hug that more or less gives away her excitement about today.

They go back to lunch and finish the rest of their classes for the day.

When evening rolls around, Akko sits in her room watching the clock, waiting. She plans to go out looking for Diana at 7:50, but until then Lotte tries to encourage her to complete some of her homework.

"I know it's a big day for you and Diana," she says. "And I'm happy for you! But if you don't get your work done now you never will!"

"I guess you're right..."

"You still have a few hours anyway."

So Akko sighs and groans and gets to her assignments, but she glances at the clock more than her papers.

Miraculously, she actually manages to finish the majority of her work, using it as an obstacle on her way to seeing Diana, which motivates her to get it out of the way.

But by 7:45 she's too restless to keep going and jumps off her bed, throwing all of her work aside.

"I'm going now! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Sleeping over again?" Sucy mutters.

"Of course she would!" Lotte says. "It's a special occasion! Good luck, Akko!"

Akko grins, salutes, grabs her broom, and heads out.

She knows Diana needs to report her patrol findings at the Headmistress' office so Akko runs there, only slowing her pace when she hears professors chattering up ahead. She reaches the office to find Diana hasn't arrived yet and slumps back against the wall.

She spends the time going over her plan, but it starts to make her nervous. She grips the handle of her broom tightly until her hands turn white.

 _It'll be fine. I've practiced a ton! I got this..._

"Akko?"

"Heh?!" Jolting, her eyes fly wide open as she finds Diana standing curiously in front of her.

"Are you ready?" she inquires.

"E-Eh? But don't you have to give a report to the Headmistress?"

"I already have. You were so focused you must not have noticed me pass by. I am finished now, so we are free to do as we please until curfew."

Akko grins.

"Awesome! Okay then, come with me!"

Broom in one hand, she grabs Diana's with the other and begins tugging her down the hallway, not caring that some of the professors see them and end up chuckling. Diana hastily quickens her pace so she's striding next to Akko rather than being dragged behind her.

"Akko, there is no need to rush. We still have a full hour until curfew."

"I know! But this might take that long so I wanna start ASAP!"

She leads Diana to the exit, and then out into the cool evening air.

The campus is lit up by outside lights and lamp posts, and the moon is a bright gibbous overhead.

Akko pulls her into the courtyard before finally stopping to let them both catch their breath, but she doesn't let go of Diana's hand. Once they've both composed themselves from the run, Akko whirls around to face her with a smile brighter than the moon.

"So! It's our 6-month anniversary today! I remembered! I made sure I wouldn't forget! I swore on my Chariot cards collection!"

Diana blinks.

"So you remembered after all..."

"Yup! Did I surprise you~?"

"Truth be told, yes. I was sure you'd forgotten since you didn't mention anything all day today..."

"Uwah! I-I hope that didn't upset you though! Maybe I should've told you from the start..."

Diana smiles and squeezes her hand in return. "Not at all. I am glad you decided to surprise me like this, Akko." She leans in and gives Akko's cheek a soft, appreciative kiss. "Now then, what exactly _is_ this?"

"Can't you tell?" Akko lifts her broom up high above her head. "I'm gonna take you on a broom-ride! I've been practicing suuuuper hard over the months and I think I'm finally getting the hang of it! I'm confident I can give you a nice relaxed ride this time! I swear!"

In the past she'd tried flying with Diana behind her, but it would always end up being an awkward endeavor. Either Akko would fly too slowly and move them forward in jerking motions or random directions, or she'd fly too quickly and nearly dump one or both of them off.

But she's determined not to let any of those things happen on their special night. She gives Diana that trademark look of determination, but her smile wavers just a little.

"O-Of course you don't have to if you don't wanna..."

But Diana reaches up to cup Akko's face and pulls her in for a full kiss.

"You fool. Of course I will join you, Akko."

"Really?" Akko brushes their noses together. "Okay! I promise I'll do my best!"

"You always do."

Akko chuckles as she gets into position on her broom. Diana opts to keep both of her legs off to one side, wrapping her arms around Akko and leaning close against her back. Akko looks back to check on her.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Akko sucks in a deep breath, lets it out, then sucks in another. She's so used to being the passenger on a broom-ride she's still getting used to being up front and being in control. But she's practiced plenty of times for this special occasion.

When she's finally ready, she gives the command.

 _"Tia Freyre!"_

And it's not like the previous lift-offs Diana has experienced on the back of this broom. It isn't a speedy ascent that takes the air right out of her lungs, nor is it wobbly and slow.

Rather, it's a very steady, very controlled ascent, bringing them up parallel to the ground, taking their shoes out of the grass and into the air.

Diana subconsciously gives a squeeze to Akko's waist in her excitement. Akko cracks a smile, but still focuses primarily on her broom. She's off to a good start but she doesn't want to screw up right after.

She lifts them up about as high as the school buildings before pausing, letting them hover as she takes another deep breath. Diana leans forward to murmur encouragement.

"You are doing wonderfully, Akko."

Her reassurance let's Akko relax a bit.

"Th-Thanks. But hold on tight just in case."

With this she begins to move them forward, once again at a very controlled and pleasant speed. The wind brushes against them comfortably, and the scenery passes by at a normal pace, allowing them each to see the campus in its twilight glory.

Almost everything below the treeline is dark green splashed with silver, while the sky is darkening purple, save for the stars sprinkled about. Crickets are chirping, and far down below fireflies are dancing in the tall grasses.

As Akko begins to have more confidence in her abilities, she becomes more relaxed as she flies, leaning back slightly into Diana's embrace. Neither witch speaks for a while.

It's a magical evening to say the very least. The world is calm yet alive, mysterious and lovely. It feels like one of those nights where anything strange could happen but no one else would be around to see it; the fiery streak of a comet overhead, spirits dancing in the forests, the white flash of a unicorn...

Perhaps some of those things really do happen.

But Akko is only paying half of her attention to everything else.

She hugs Diana's arms with her own, angling her face back to kiss her cheek or her nose while still managing to control the broom.

She can tell how relaxed Diana is too. It isn't like the other times she'd tried to fly with her which had more or less been a bit perilous. No; this time Diana is at ease, her grip comfortable, her heartbeat slow. Akko turns back a little bit more so she can kiss her lips.

"Happy anniversary, Diana."

Diana rests their foreheads together.

"Happy anniversary, Akko. Here's to six more months."

"And then to our one-year anniversary after that!"

"Akko, six months from today _is_ our one-year anniversary."

"Huh... oh yeah."

The two of them chuckle as their flight around campus continues. Akko straightens her posture with pride at how well she's doing, well enough to let Diana feel comfortable enough to close her eyes and rest a little. That's probably one of Akko's favorite things ever; making Diana feel safe enough to let her guard down.

Akko keeps flying, and now that she's not so nervous about it she's really getting the hang of it.

She takes them a little higher or lower depending on the air flow, arcing this way or that way depending on the scenery and the terrain. Akko's still getting used to the feeling of being the person flying the broom, and Diana is still getting used to being a passenger. It's rather nice to have a break from responsibilities for a little while and let someone else do the work.

But of course, being the dutiful young witch she is, she doesn't allow herself to get so caught up in the elation that she neglects to remember the time. When she next opens her eyes she glances up at the moon and sighs.

"Akko. Curfew is nearing. We will have to go back soon."

"Ehhhh? Able to tell the exact time based on the position of the moon. As expected of Diana."

Akko had wanted to keep flying all night. She certainly has the energy to. But maybe some other time.

For now she slowly arcs and brings them back toward Luna Nova, lowering them gradually until their shoes touch the ground.

Diana releases her grip as they finally come down and stand on their own once again.

Only now is it finally sinking in for Akko that she actually succeeded. She drops the broom only to throw both arms around Diana tightly.

"I did it! I really did it, Diana! I flew properly!"

"Indeed you did." Diana wraps her arms around Akko and kisses her again. Akko accepts that kiss before peppering more and more all across Diana's cheeks and forehead, making her refined girlfriend giggle softly.

"You know, Akko. It is not _quite_ time for our curfew just yet." Diana crouches down in the grass and coaxes Akko with her. Akko plops down and leans up against her side.

"Really? Thank goodness! I don't wanna go in yet anyway."

"Nor do I."

They lean against each other and gaze out across the quiet silver campus. Flowers that only blossom in moonlight are opening up and unfurling their petals, orange fireflies are dancing through the blue grasses below, while white luna moths are flitting in the purple sky above.

Akko never knew there was so much color or light at nighttime.

The two young witches admire the scenery, breathing in the scent of the magical night for a while yet. Eventually, they find themselves kissing once again.

And Diana will never admit it, but they _may_ have stayed out just a little past curfew.

* * *

 **A/N: Generic stuff but I had to do it!**

 **Final theme: Free day**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 - Free Day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Come on Diana, pleeeeease!"

"I do not see the point in-"

" _The point_ is that it'll be fun! What do you have against fun?"

"Nothing in particular-"

"Then let's do it!"

Presently, the two witches are in the courtyard, Diana sitting on a bench and Akko standing in front of her, pulling at her wrists.

It's a leisure hour at Luna Nova and Akko knows exactly how she wants to spend her time. Diana, however, isn't so sure. There are at least half a dozen of their classmates in the area and within earshot, and she's feeling rather reluctant to try what Akko has in mind.

But when she glances up at the girl tugging on her hands with that big happy smile on her face and that familiar sparkle in her eyes, Diana can only sigh and cave.

"Very well... but only for a short while."

"Ya-hoooooo!" Akko pulls Diana fully to her feet, gives a twirl, and then draws out her wand. "Okay, I'll go first! _Metamorphie Fasciess!_ "

A puff of smoke appears, Akko disappears, and in her place stands a little brown ferret-like animal with stripes down its back and a small tuft of ponytail at the back of its head. Akko sits back on her hind legs, her tiny front paws dangling in front of her as she gazes up at Diana past a long snout and gives a sniff.

"I'm a prairie dog! Or a meerkat! Or something, doesn't matter. Your turn, your turn!"

Diana blushes, both because she finds Akko's new form incredibly cute, and because she's embarrassed to try to mimic her.

"I fear I do not do well with smaller animals like that."

"Eeeehh? Then do something bigger! Anything!"

Diana can't ignore her girlfriend's encouragement. She sighs again, draws her own wand, and casts the spell.

 _"Metamorphie Fasciess!"_

Akko tries desperately to look past the smoke that clouds up the spot. When it does clear she finds herself looking up at the most majestic, beautiful white mare she's ever seen.

The overall appearance is legitimate, as convincing and elegant as a real horse. Her eyes are still stunningly blue, and her mane and tail have waves of highlights just like her hair.

Akko marvels up at her and rolls back on her haunches, jaw gaping.

"Wow... Diana, that's gorgeous!"

Diana dips her head and turns away, pawing softly at the ground.

"Flattery..."

"No! I seriously mean it!" Akko rushes forward and climbs up Diana's front leg to sit on her shoulder. Diana nickers nervously at the odd feeling.

"A-Akko!"

"This is so much fun!" Akko nestles herself into Diana's mane, then slowly crawls up along the back of her neck to lie down on her forehead between her ears. "Take me for a ride, Diana~"

"Absolutely not." With this, another puff of smoke appears. Akko feels the body beneath hers shifting. She slides down a bit and finds herself now on the back of a white wolf. Diana leers over her shoulder and bares her fangs playfully. Akko shrieks.

"Kyaaa! No fair, no fair!"

Akko quickly changes herself into a brown-orange fox, yelping as Diana pounces on her. Akko paws at her underbelly, tickling Diana. Akko's never seen a wolf smile before, but she's astounded by the sight.

She next convinces Diana to turn into a fox as well, only she turns into an arctic species, still maintaining her white pelt. Akko yips merrily and rolls around with her in the grass.

Surrounding students almost have half a mind to be concerned until they realize those flawless white animals and those goofy-looking brown ones can only be two certain classmates in disguise.

Next Akko turns herself into a chubby orange tiger, and Diana mimics it with the white version. Akko admires her in every form, how precise each shape is down to the tiniest detail.

But in spite of her perfect appearances, it's clear that Diana isn't always terribly comfortable in moving about in these new forms.

That's where Akko trumps her, as she can move freely and energetically no matter what shape her body is in. She bounds close to Diana who shies away at first, still getting used to the change in perspective and the way her four-legged body works. Akko purrs and bumps their muzzles together.

"Diana, you're so pretty~"

Diana slowly nuzzles back.

"Your transformation magics have improved significantly, Akko."

"Really? You think so?"

More smoke poofs into the air as Akko changes again, this time into her favorite golden elephant with winged ears. Diana purrs before turning herself into a beautiful white dove. Akko immediately turns into a bird to follow her in flight.

Next it's a pair of deer, which is Diana's most ethereal form yet. Akko's skinny brown legs tremble at how enamored she is. She bumps her head against Diana's, ears flicking.

"You're so pretty... You'd be pretty even if you were a flopping fish out of water."

"Flattery."

"I meeean iiiit!"

After that, Diana turns back to her rightful form, but Akko wants to keep going. Diana gives her some pointers on how to improve her transformations and make them a bit more realistic.

By the time they've all but finished, Diana finds herself sitting on the bench again, only with a snoozing brown rabbit in her lap. She leans back and gazes up at the sky for a moment before closing her eyes.

After a brief nap herself, Diana scoops Akko into her arms and bends down to kiss her head.

"Akko. It is time to go back inside."

"Mmm..." Akko uncurls herself and stretches against Diana's chest, pawing at her shoulder to get a grip. "Five more minutes..." She nestles her soft face into the side of Diana's neck.

Diana's heart backflips, but she tries to cover it up by clearing her throat.

"V-Very well... I presume I could stand to carry you back like this."

"Yeeeay~"

Akko cuddles up and hugs her as best she can while Diana cradles her. She stands, holding Akko gently yet securely, unable to stop herself from running her fingers up and down her back.

And she may have taken the long way back, just this once.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this year's Dianakko Week!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
